Old memories and meetings
by Mellennium-Dragon-Master
Summary: What you want me to give you a summery yeah right look bud your just going to have to read it to find out


~~~ Well hello all this is my first Zoid fic so please don't flame on me O.K. I mean if your going to get all hasty review me and give me ways to make it better ~~~  
  
~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~  
  
He raised the gun just about to pull the trigger when thunder could be heard through out the yonder canyon. The noise was so rattling that it shook the very inner ear of the mysterious man holding the gun to the young boy's head.  
  
"Do you have any last words Bit Cloud before I send you to the bloody hell where you belong?" The mysterious man asked as he slowly locked the gun in place.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Bit asked his voice not a bit shaky.  
  
"Are you not afraid to die Bit Cloud you sound as if you want to die? Why? Because your father tore from me my prized position I was to be the one to control the Commander Wing LX50 but your father took up before me and I lost my chance and that was the day I swore I would kill every last Cloud and Hunter there was and you Bit Cloud and your younger friend Sheri are the last." He said with a little laugh in the tone of his voice.  
  
Just then out of the blue someone came from behind and grabbed the man but not before he fired one shot into Bits left arm. Bit watched helplessly as the person threw the man off the cliff. All that could be heard was the sound of the man screaming just before he hit the canyon floor. Just as he hit loud thunders crash was heard then silently Bit fell unconscious in the persons arms.  
  
~~~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~~~  
  
Bit woke up in a terrible sweat. As he sat strait up in his bed Lena entered his room.  
  
"BIT CLOUD if I have to call you one more time to get up I'm going to pulverize you did you..." She stopped and looked at Bit in a weird way.  
  
"Bit are you all right your sweating pretty bad?" She said still looking at him strange.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine can I just get some sleep around here? Every waking moment your either screaming or yelling at me do you ever shut up?" Bit said in a not so over joyed voice.  
  
Lena looked at him hurt in her eye's as she turned out of the room.  
  
"Something is wrong with Bit you guy's and I cant put my finger on what it is." Lena said as she sat on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean Lena?" Doctor Toro's asked looking into his daughter's eyes and telling that something was wrong.  
  
Just then Bit came out of his room dressed in his usual clothing. He didn't even stop to say good morning or hello he just walked on pasted them as if they weren't there and into the hover cargo.  
  
"I see what you mean Lena but we will have to find out later Brad why don't you see if you can go and talk to Bit and find out what's wrong with him well the rest of us get ready for the Zoid party later on then if you cant get anything out of him come back and get ready your self and don't forget to mention the party to Bit O.K.?" Doctor Toro's said as Brad left for the hover cargo.  
  
~~~~~~~ In The Hover Cargo ~~~~~~~  
  
Bit was working on Liger as Brad walked into the room. Brad trying not to make any notice that he was there hid behind a crate and listened to bit talk amongst him self and Liger.  
  
"Liger I had that dream again. Man why do I keep saying it was a dream when it really happened and I have the scare to prove it. Seven years and not a word from her but how come I keep having this flash back? It happened seven years ago and I'm having a flash back now? You know Liger I wonder if she even remembers us?"  
  
He paused and took his right arm and placed it on his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment, opened them then looked to his right. He looked at Liger then smiled.  
  
"Hey Liger you think she would remember us if she saw us someday again?" He asked still smiling.  
  
Liger opened his mouth and let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the hover cargo. The sound entered Brads ears as he flinched and jumped back. Bit then went back to work and said nothing more. Brad took this opportunity to go up the staircase that took him to the living room of the place. Everyone sat dressed and ready for the party that would be taking place in a few hours as Doctor Toro's greeted Brad.  
  
"So what did you find out Brad?" He asked in a suspicious voice.  
  
"Well turn's out Bit had a dream no I mean flash back about something that happened seven years ago and he was talking to Liger about it humph if you ask me I think he's gone crazy!" Brad said shrugging his shoulders and walking into his room starting to get ready for the party.  
  
Bit came walking in and went strait to his room not saying a word to any of them. As he walked into his room he went strait to his closet and got out a black tux and slowly dressed him self. He examined him self in the mirror and was satisfied with the way he looked. He walked out of his room and sat on the couch next to Lena who did not say a word to him.  
  
"Hey Lena look I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't have such a nice night and was tired." He said sounding a little confused.  
  
"It's O.K. Bit but if you pull another stunt like that I'll kill you like never before." She said sounding happier.  
  
"If you only knew" He mumbled to him self-remembering his flash back.  
  
They all looked at him when he finally realized that he had said that aloud.  
  
"Bit what's wrong with you you've been acting like there's no tomorrow is there something wrong?" Doctor Toro's asked as he stared at Bit with concerned eye's.  
  
Bit didn't answer he just stared up at the ceiling thinking of something to say.  
  
"No nothing's wrong and if there was there wouldn't be any way for you to help me out look some things happened long ago that I just need to figure out on my own O.K. look I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk this morning I didn't have that good of a night." He said as he stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go run with Liger I'll be back in time for the party." He said slowly walking out the door.  
  
They all knew then that something was wrong with Bit because he would only run with Liger when he was down or when he just really wanted to spend more time by him self. Bit jumped in the cockpit of Liger and road off into the desert Liger gave out a loud roar that could be heard for miles.  
  
  
  
~~~ Ha so how was that for a first timer make you wonder who this girl is doesn't it? Or what actually happened in Bits past? Or what's this party and what might happen there? Or will Bit ever see this mysterious girl that has much to do with his past again? Well stay tuned for more chapters of Old Memories and Meetings ~~~  
  
  
  
Signed,  
  
Shinigami 


End file.
